Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 17
Kamikaze! Es war nichts neues für ihn, zuzusehen, wie sie es tat, und trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller vor Aufregung. Ihre Hand bewegte sich nun mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit, als sie in die Karte griff - ein Stück abgegriffener Pappe, auf deren Rücken sie mit Hilfe seiner Stele verschlungene Linien zu ihm unbekannten Runen vervollständigt hatte. Ihre schlanken Finger durchdrangen die Oberfläche mühelos und er konnte das schwere Gold schimmern sehen, das Kristall und die Edelsteine. Der Kelch erschien in der Wirklichkeit, als würde sie ihn nur aus einem Schrank nehmen. Unter ihren Fingern zerfiel die leere Karte zu Staub und Asche. Clarys Augen waren groß. Neben ihm warteten Alec und Isabelle. Niemand hätte ihre Überraschung sehen können außer Jace selbst, der sie so gut kannte. Die winzige Veränderung in Alecs Atem. Das Zucken von Isabelles Lidern. Sekundenbruchteile. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er ihnen kein Zeichen geben musste. Sie wussten auch so schon, dass hier und jetzt etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. "Der ist ja nicht besonders beeindruckend", sagte er in die Stille hinein. Er wollte nur etwas sagen. Die Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Clary zuckte entrüstet, ohne den Blick vom Kelch zu nehmen. "Bitte?", fragte sie empört. "Er ist perfekt!" Er konnte ihre Fingerspitzen über die verschlungenen, goldenen Ranken gleiten sehen. Isabelle verschränkte die Arme. "Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen", sagte sie genervt. Alec nickte zustimmend und war schon auf dem Weg zu Tür, zwei Schritte, als die Wahrsagerin sie aufhielt. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet. "Oh Gott, er ist ja kauptt!", rief sie aus und griff nach dem Kelch in Clarys Hand. "Sei vorsichtig, dass du dich nicht schneidest!" Clary war zu überrascht, um etwas zu tun, er sah sie zurückweichen und stand schon im gleichen Moment neben ihr. Dorotheas rot lackierte Fingernägel schimmerten wie blutbefleckte Klauen. Ihr verschlagener Blick konnte sich nicht zwischen ihm und der Beute entscheiden. "Wir gehen jetzt", sagte er ruhig, die Hand auf dem Griff seiner Engelsklinge, so dass sie die Geste unmöglich würde missverstehen können. "Und falls er wirklich kaputt ist, wir der Rat sich darum kümmern." Die Augen der Wahrsagerin wurden schmal. Das, was schon die ganze Zeit versteckt darin geflacker hatte, glomm stärker auf. Ihre Hände verkrümmten sich, als würden sie zu Klauen werden wollen. "Nur nicht so hastig", sagte sie leise und selbst ihre Stimme klang fremd. Fremder. Er lockerte das Schwert in seinem Gürtel. "Valentin würde das gar nicht gefallen." Ihre Worte überraschten ihn, und taten es auch wieder nicht. Die Klinge lag jetzt in seiner Hand und er hob sie, bis die leuchtende Spitze an ihrer Kehle lag. Sie zitterte nicht, genauso wenig wie er. "Valentin wird den Kelch nicht bekommen", sagte er und starrte in ihre kalten Augen. Waren sie schon immer schwarz gewesen? "Wir gehen jetzt." Dorothea lachte gackernd. Die schlaffe Haut an ihrer Kehle hüpfte im Takt, und ein winziger Riss erschien, er rötete sich schnell, so scharf war die Klinge. "Natürlich wollt ihr das", sagte sie und bewegte sich langsam rückwärts. Hinter ihr schimmerte der Samtvorhang trügerisch. Er hatte ihn gar nicht mehr beachtet. "Ihr könnt gern das Portal benutzen", sagte sie mit einem so verlogenen Lächeln, dass er die Augen aufriss. "Finger weg!", knurrte er noch, doch sie lachte schon weiter. Lachte. Ihre rot lackierten Krallen rissen an dem Stoff, der leise rauschend zu Boden fiel. Dahinter lag die Hölle. Er hörte Alec keuchen und Isabelle schrie etwas. Oder war es Clary? Blutrote Wolken stürmten in der offenen Tür des Portals, er konnte Blitze zucken sehen und etwas... "Weg hier!" Es war so laut in seinem Kopf. Er dachte die Worte mehr, als er sie hörte, wusste aber, dass er sie schrie, als Clarys Kopf zu ihm herum ruckte. Er riss sie mit sich, eine Gestalt in den Wolken raste auf sie zu wie ein donnernder Schnellzug. Er konnte nur beten, dass ihr nichts geschah und verbarg ihren kleinen Körper unter seinem. Knisternde Elektrizität erfüllte den Raum und die Schatten verdichteten sich. Er konnte den Körper der Wahrsagerin sehen. Er sah ihn, eine Sekunde lang, als er den Kopf hob, und dann nicht mehr, als das Ding aus dem Portal in sie eindrang. Sie schrie nicht mal. Der Dämon übernahm sie einfach, er fiel über sie her und zerstörte ihren Körper, den Teil davon, den er nicht brauchte. "Verdammte Scheiße...", murmelte er und zwang sich, alles mit anzusehen. "Du hast doch gesagt, alles wäre okay!", schrie Alec zu ihm herüber. Das Stöhnen des Dings füllte den Raum. "Es war alles okay", knurrte er zurück. Unter ihm regte sich Clary unbehaglich und er war versucht, von ihr abzurücken. Oder auch nicht. Der Wunsch, sie zu schützen und ihre nervenaufreibende Nähe stritten miteinander um seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Dann solltest dus nächstes mal nachprüfen!", brüllte Alec. Der Lärm wurde lauter. Das Wesen heulte und knurrte bei seiner Verwandlung. Er konnte sehen, wie es sich ausdehnte, als könnte der Körper den Dämon nicht halten. Er hatte Beulen und Wülste, wie ein grausiger Quasimodo, und es schien noch nicht vorbei zu sein. So schnell er konnte stand er auf und zerrte Clary mit sich. Im Augenwinkel konnte er Alec und Isabelle sehen, die es ihm gleich taten und nach ihren Waffen griffen. Alecs Hand wanderte ganz selbstverständlich zu seinem Rücken, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er seinen Bogen heute nicht trug. Jace biss die Zähne aufeinander. An jedem anderen Tag wäre das kein problem gewesen. Die Tür war hinter ihnen und mit einer Hand schob er Clary hinter sich, während er sich langsam rückwärts bewegte. "Los, raus", murmelte er leise, so dass sie es gerade noch würde hören können. Alec und Isabelle gingen als erste, er hielt den Blick fest auf das Ding gerichtet. Schatten drehten sich darum, dunkel. Grau. Schwarz. Die Blitze aus dem Portal waren jetzt darin und er hatte so langsam das Gefühl, dass das noch mehr war als nur ein einfacher Dämon. Er stieß an den Türrahmen, hörte Schritte, die schneller wurden und wirbelte herum, um zu rennen. Es war beinahe stockfinster im Flur, er konnte die Bewegungen der anderen nur schemenhaft ausmachen. "Die Tür geht nicht auf!", schrie Isabelle und er konnte gerade noch stoppen, bevor er in Alec reinrannte. Hinter ihnen erhob sich ein dumpfes, düsteres Grollen, das immer mehr anschwoll. Isabelle riss verbissen an der Tür, während Alec sich kampfbereit machte. "Ich mach schon", murmelte Jace und drängte sich zu ihr, während er in seinen Taschen wühlte. Aber er fand sie nicht und seine Bewegungen wurden hektischer. Er konnte sie unmöglich schon wieder verloren haben... "Meine Stele..." "Ich hab sie!", Clary drängte sich zu ihm, sie hielt den unscheinbaren Stab in der Hand und er berührte sie schon fast, als ein unmenschlich lauter Knall sie alle beinahe von den Füßen riss. Staub wallte über sie und er zerrte den Elbenlichtstein aus der Tasche. Kleine Trümmer regneten zu Boden und als die Sicht freier wurde, sah er das Loch. Es hatte die Wohnungstür weggerissen und den Großteil der Wand. Alec stand davor wie versteinert. Jace fluchte und sprang über ein Wandstück, das vor seinen Füßen gelandet war. Alec schien ihn kaum zu bemerken, als er ihn am Arm packte und wegzerrte. Seine Augen waren riesig und Jace erkannte, dass er panische Angst hatte. Das Loch in der Wand war schwarz und groß und gerade als sie die wenigen Schritte auf die Wohnungstür zugestolpert waren erkannte er, dass die Schwärze keine einfache Dunkelheit war. Wie künstlicher Nebel, wie dicker Schleim, quoll sie durch die zerstörte Wand, waberte ihnen schmatzend entgegen und Isabelle zerrte erneut sinnlos an der Tür. Jace hatte seine Stele Clary abgenommen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt keine Zeit mehr haben würde, die Entriegelungsrune anzubringen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen drängte er Clary weiter hinter sich. Neben ihm stand Alec, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, hinter ihm Isabelle. Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen. Er konnte die drei spüren. Ihren Atem. Ihren Herzschlag. Ihre Angst. "Gebt mir den Kelch der Engel!", würgte der Klumpen hervor. Nichts an ihm war noch menschlich. Zerfetzte Stoffreste klebten an den überquellenden, zerstörten Fleischresten. Klauenhände, Knochen, bedeckt von Hautfetzen und Muskelfasern, griffen in die leere Luft, als würden sie den Kelch daraus pflücken können. "Gebt ihn mir! Dann könnt ihr leben!" Die Stimme war plump. Gedehnt. Das Ding in dem zerstörten Körper konnte mehr, doch der Körper schien es nicht aushalten zu können. Er hatte so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. "Was bist du?", fragte er fest und mutig. Er fühlte sich elend, aber er konnte es das Ding nicht merken lassen. Er durfte es die anderen nicht merken lassen. Jemand musste die Situation unter Kontrolle halten; Alec war immer noch wie erstarrt und Isabelle... selbst sie atmete heftig. Clary würde gar nichts tun können. Der Teil, der mal der Kopf war - jetzt ein Totenschädel, in dessen leeren Augenhöhlen düstere Lichter glommen - lachte ihn an. Trocken, wie knisterndes, altes Laub. Wie gefrorenes Gras, das unter Schuhen bröckelt. "Ich bin Abbadon, der Herrscher des Abgrunds", sagte das Ding und er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Herz vor Angst verkrampfte. Jace keuchte. Sein Arm schmerzte. Er konnte Isabelles Peitsche sirren hören, doch der Dämon kam unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. Genau wie er es gewollt hatte. "Na los", murmelte er, "komm schon...", und zerrte mit der anderen Hand eine seiner Seraphenklingen. Die andere hatte er verloren, als er sich nach Abbadons erstem Angriff abgerollt hatte. Es steckte noch in dem massigen Körper, aber der Dämon schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, genauso wenig wie die blutigen Strimen, die ihm Isabelle immer wieder zufügte. Das Biest ragte inzwischen schon mindestens drei Meter über ihm auf und Jace begann zu grinsen. Er konnte Clary an der Tür stehen sehen, weit genug weg, und Isabelle schräg neben sich, wo sie das Ding wie eine Furie auspeitschte. Doch Abbadons alleinige Aufmerksamkeit lag immer noch bei ihm. Messerscharfe Klauen schossen auf ihn zu, er sprang zurück, etwas stieß ihn gegen die Wand und er dachte schon, er wäre getroffen, als er die Gestalt zwischen sich und dem Dämon gewahrte. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Alec die leuchtend blaue Engelsklinge seines Kampfstabes in den Dämon gerammt, doch es war nicht genug, Abbadon schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er so heftig aufprallte, das Putz von der Decke rieselte, und dann wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden fiel. Isabelle kreischte Alecs Namen. Das Geräusch hallte wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf. Wie gelähmt stand er da, sah sie losrennen und wie Abbadon sie zur Seite fegte, sah ihr Blut und Alecs leblosen Körper. Dazu das Kreischen und das Knirschen, wie brechende Knochen. Alles war laut und doch, als wäre er unter Wasser. Er konnte gar keine Worte verstehen. Da war nur Alec. Alec am Boden. Alec, der sich vor ihn geworfen hatte. Alec, der für ihn immer seine Rückendeckung war, der Mann mit dem Bogen, der nie das Ziel verfehlte. Alec... "...ace!" Wasser. Rauschen in seinem Kopf. "JACE!" Isabelle. Sie kniete am Boden. Blut bedeckte die Hälfte ihres hübschen Gesichts. Sie versuchte zu Alec zu kriegen, doch ihre Blicke hingen an Clary. Er hörte sie den Namen rufen. Clary. Abbadon kroch auf sie zu, wälzte seine wulstigen, narbigen massen durch den Flur, schwarzer Eiter verklebte den Boden und hinterließ eine schleimige, stinkende Spur. Alec regte sich nicht. Clary drückte sich gegen die Tür, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Isabelle kroch auf Alec zu, Bluttropfen blieben auf dem Boden zurück, verwischten sich zu dunklen Schlieren. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe... Er riss sich los, schüttelte sich. Er durfte jetzt nicht träumen, nicht erstarrt sein. Drei schnelle Schritte brachten ihn zur Tür, er warf sich gegen den Dämon, schaffte es gerade noch, die Klauen von Clary wegzudrängen, und rammte die zweite Klinge in die Brust des Monsters. Es würde nicht viel ausmachen, doch er konnte die Aufmerksamkeit Abbadons wieder auf sich lenken. Er hörte die grunzenden Worte des Dings, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, zuzuhören. Clary rutschte an der Tür herunter und starrte ihn keuchend an. Er wusste, sie war okay, er musste einfach tun, als wüsste er es. Mit einem Satz schwang er sich auf das Treppengeländer, herum um den monströsen Körper, und zog die nächste Klinge. Abbadon war nicht schnell genug, um ihm zu folgen und es gelang Jace, sich auf den buckligen, kraterigen Rücken zu schwingen. Eiter und schwarzer Schleim spritzen an die Wände, als er nach vorn griff und eine der Klingen aus der Brust des Dämons zog; es war sein Glück, dass der Körper so deformiert war, dass es dem Ding nicht gelang, nach hinten zu ihm zu greifen, doch er brüllte auf, warf sich hin und her und Jace sprang Richtung Boden, rollte sich ab, um gleich darauf herumzuwirbeln, doch dieses mal hatte er kein Glück. Schwarze, von Blut und Schleim glitzernde Klauen griffen nach ihm, warfen ihn gegen die Wand und pressten seinen Körper gegen den unnachgibigen Beton. "Ich will den Kelch", knurrte das Ding vor ihm, rasiermesserscharfe Krallen zitterten nur Millimeter vor Jaces Kehle. "Ich will den Kelch, dann darf sie leben." Seine Gedanken rasten. Abbadon meinte es ernst. Er wollte den Kelch, sonst würde er Clary sofort töten. Er würde sie danach auch töten, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Aber vielleicht gab es eine Chance... Er würde Jace loslassen, so dass dieser ihn vielleicht besiegen könnte, während der Dämon den Kelch nahm. Und Clary wäre in Sicherheit. Vielleicht konnte sie ja die Entriegelungsrune zeichnen. Seine Augen suchten den Boden ab. Sie musste die Stele noch haben. Er könnte ihr sagen... Ihr blasses Gesicht schimmerte in der Dunkelheit. Ihre großen grünen Augen. Er würde sie nicht retten können, diesmal nicht. Diesmal hatte er es zu weit getrieben. Er hatte sie in Gefahr gebracht. Und das letzte, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, sollte sie verletzen. Sie würden sterben, ohne dass er das jemals ändern konnte. Er schluckte. "Clary...", krätzte er und die Haustür flog auf. Ein Regen aus Splittern, wie kleine, funkelnde Diamanten. Sonnenlicht strömte in den Flur, fraß die Dunkelheit. Er spürte die Klauen schwinden, Abbadon kreischte, seine Stimme wurde immer höher, innerhalb eines Bruchteils von Sekunden, seine Arme fuchtelten in der Luft, er versuchte, sich zu schützen, Teile seines Körpers zu bedecken doch das Licht fraß sich gnadenlos durch die verseuchte Haut, die schrillen Schreie wurden immer höher, schneller, bis das durchdringende Fieben ihm beinahe das Trommelfell zerriss und dann brach es ab. Der Körper schmolz in sich zusammen, zerfiel zu Asche, zu Schlacke, die rauchend im Nichts verschwand. Er tastete mit der Hand nach seiner Kehle. Ungläubig. Sein Herz raste. Bilder überfluteten seinen Schädel. Clary, immer wieder Clary. Sie stolperte auf ihn zu, kniete neben ihm nieder. Er musste das überwältigende Bedürfnis unterdrücken, sie in seine Arme zu reißen. Simon stand fassungslos im Eingang und starrte auf den leeren Fleck, an dem sich eben noch der Dämon in Todeskrämpfen gewunden hatte, Alecs Bogen in den Händen, den Köcher auf dem Rücken. "Jace..." Er schob ihren Arm zur Seite, hustete. Blut spritzte auf seine Hand. "Alec...", murmelte er, versuchte, sich auf seinen Freund zu konzentrieren. Sie zerrte die Stele aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Ihre Augen rasten durch den Raum. "Du musst dich heilen", drängte sie ihn und er starrte sie an. Der Wunsch, sie zu halten war so drängend. Er hasste sich dafür, dass ihre Sicherheit, ihre Unversehrheit alles war, was ihn gerade interessierte. "Es geht mir gut", sagte er und schob sie grob von sich. Als er aufstand, drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf, aber er ging trotzdem los. Isabelle kniete am Boden neben ihrem Bruder, sein Kopf lag in ihrem Schoß und sie strich ihm immer wieder sinnlos das Haar aus der Stirn. Alec regte sich nicht, sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und er atmete nur schwach. Hinter ihm flüsterten Clary und Simon. Er ließ sich neben Alec niedersinken. "Clary, gib mir die Stele!", rief er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Er musste sich auf Alec konzentrieren. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger schlug die Augen auf, seine Lider flatterten einen Moment, dann starrte er Jace an. Seine Hände griffen nach Jaces Arm. "Hab ich ihn getötet?", keuchte er. Seine Augen schweiften zu Clary, als sie sich zwischen Jace und Isabelle kniete. Es war etwas darin, etwas wie... Schadenfreude. Jace konnte es nicht deuten. "Ja, das hast du", sagte Clary, ehe Jace etwas sagen konnte. Sie log ohne zu zögern, ohne rot zu werden. Etwas musste zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein. Der Bus raste. Jace kniete neben Alec auf dem Boden. Sie hatten den bewusstlosen Schattenjäger so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Haus getragen und auf den Rücksitz gelegt, denn es war Jace nicht gelungen, ihn zu heilen. Immer weiter breiteten sich schwarze Linien über seinen Körper aus, wo das Dämonengift seinen Körper übernahm. Fast schnell genug, dass man es sehen konnte. Simon nahm eine Kurve und er klammerte sich an der Sitzbank fest. Alec stöhnte leise, doch er wachte nicht auf. Sie redeten und Jace antwortete. Simon hatte den Dämon getötet, der einmal Madame Dorothea gewesen war. Er antwortete mechanisch. Unfreundlich. Die Minuten dehnten sich und er schreckte bei jedem Keuchen von Alec zusammen. Es war seine Schuld, dass es so gekommen war. Er hätte nicht zulassen sollen, dass Alec aus einer Anwandlung von... Stolz? Wahnsinn? Aus einer irren Selbstüberschätzung heraus etwas tat, was er sonst nicht tat. Alec war der verlässlichste von ihnen. Alec stand hinten und bombadierte alles mit Pfeilen, während Jace und Isabelle das töten erledigten. Daran war nichts schlechtes. Man hatte es gesehen. Sie alle waren verletzt und Alec... vielleicht starb er. Er hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen. Sie hielten. Die Fahrt war so rasant, so brutal gewesen, dass er es erst nicht glauben konnte, als er Bus langsam zum Stehen kam, doch dann sah er das Institut vor ihnen aufragen und riss die Tür auf. Sein Arm schmerzte, seine Muskeln kreischten, als er Alec hoch hob und hinein stürmte. Hodge blickte ihnen schon entgegen, seine Gestalt lag im Schatten, aber Jace sah ihn sofort. Wortlos rannten sie zur Krankenstation. Er konnte nicht zu ihm. Er konnte nicht. Immer wieder huschten Bilder von Alecs leblosem Körper durch seinen Kopf. Hodges besorgtes Gesicht. Isabelle, die nichts anderes mehr sah, als ihren Bruder. Die Tür zur Krankenstation stand offen. Er hätte Alec sehen können, wenn er es gewollt hatte, doch er konnte nicht. Wieder stand er hier. Wieder konnte er nicht hinein. Wieder war es seine Schuld. Clary erschien im Gang. Ihre Augen huschten durch die Tür, wo Alec lag, während sie auf ihn zu ging. Ihre Bewegungen waren vorsichtig und sanft. Er konnte sie nicht ertragen. Als sie vor ihm stand, öffnete er die Augen. Sie zu sehen war nicht nötig gewesen. Er erkannte jeden ihrer Schritte. "Wie geht es Alec?", fragte sie leise. Seine Schuld. "Er ist immer noch bewusstlos", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang kratzig. "Hodge weiß nicht, ob er ihn heilen kann." Seine Hände verkrampften sich. "Dämonenfürsten... sind viel schlimmer als normale Dämonen." Sie stand vor ihm, ein Leuchtfeuer. Warm. Süß. Und es war seine Schuld. Ihre Stimme raunte seinen Namen, sie schien ihn tröstend berühren zu wollen, doch er zuckte zurück. Er konnte nicht. Er durfte nicht. Er hatte es nicht verdient. "Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert", sagte sie zittrig. "Es tut mir so leid, ich..." "Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er. Es ist meine Schuld. Meine. "Nur meine, meine Schuld." Er sagte das laut und sie schrack zusammen. Ihre Augen waren ganz groß und dunkel und er wollte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hämmern. "Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa..." Ihre kleinen Hände strichen über seinen Arm. Er hatte sie doch nicht abhalten können. "Was heißt das?", fragte sie leise. Ihre Augen lagen nur auf ihm. "Das ist lateinisch", antwortete er und beobachtete seine Hand, wie sie zu ihrem Kopf glitt, ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. Ihr Haar war so weich, ihre Haut so glatt und makellos. "Es bedeutet 'Meine Schuld. Meine übergroße Schuld.'" Clary schauderte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du doch so religiös bist", sagte sie und er konnte ein schmales, trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. "Ich bin ein Schattenjäger", sagte er leise. In seinem Kopf hämmerten sie, die Worte. "Schuld, das ist nicht nur ein Wort. Ehre! Buße tun. Schattenjäger unterwerfen sich dem Kodex, anders geht es nicht. Wir kämpfen um unser Leben, um das Leben anderer Menschen. Und wir brauchen etwas, an das wir uns halten können. So sind wir. So bin ich!" Seine Stimme zitterte. "Ich bin so... Ich muss so sein. Wir alle sind so, es steckt uns im Blut! In unseren Genen. Aber ich habe nur an dich gedacht. Nur an dich." Er hob die Hände, umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden und hob es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste, ob sie wollte oder nicht. "Ich wusste, dass Alec nicht er selbst ist. Dass er Dinge tut, die uns töten könnten. Aber ich habe nur an dich gedacht..." Er senkte den Kopf, bis seine Stirn die ihre berühte, und schloss die Augen. Ihre Wärme überflutete ihn und er spürte ihren sanften Atem an ihrer Kehle. "Wenn er stirbt, dann ist es meine Schuld", flüsterte er. "Ich habe meinen Vater sterben lassen... Und jetzt auch meinen Bruder..." "Nein Jace...", versuchte sie ihn zu unterbrechen, doch er ließ sie nicht. "Doch." Seine Stimme war endgültig. Er spürte ihre Haut warm unter seinen Handflächen. Ihr Geruch, wie Licht und Leben, lag irgendwo unter dem Dreck und dem Blut. Er musste all seine Kraft aufbieten, um nicht die Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie an sich zu ziehen. Er hatte Angst, dass er ihr dann alle Knochen brechen könnte. "Oh Clary", murmelte er verzweifelt. "Was geschieht mit mir?" Neben ihnen räusperte sich jemand und er drehte langsam den Kopf. Hodge sah ihn an, nicht vorwurfsvoll oder neugierig, nur müde. Er war blutig und hatte Ringe unter den Augen, so als hätte ihm die Behandlung von Alec mehr abverlangt als sonst. "Er ist... noch bewusstlos", sagte er langsam. "Ich kann nichts tun... Ich muss die Brüder informieren..." Er lief einfach los Richtung Bibliothek. Jace ließ Clary los und eilte Hodge nach, mit drei langen Schritten hatte er ihn eingeholt und passte sich seinem Tempo an. "Wie lange werden sie brauchen?", fragte er drängend. "Ich weiß es nicht", Hodge machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Selbst wenn ich Hugo sofort losschicke, ist es ungewiss, wann sie kommen werden." Er klang erschöpft. Sein Haar war wirr und als er mit der Hand hindurch fuhr, wurde es nicht besser. "Aber er könnte sterben!", sagte Jace. Hodge warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er das sehr wohl wusste. "Das ist mir bewusst", antwortete er, "aber ich kann die Stillen Brüder zu nichts zwingen, wenn sie nicht wollen!" Sie hatten die Bibliothek erreicht. Ein kalter Luftzug wehte von einem offenen Fenster her. Draußen war es Nacht geworden und Regen hatte die Dielen unter dem Fenster durchnässt. Hodge schaltete das Licht auf seinem Schreibtisch an, eine kleine Insel der Helligkeit in dem jetzt noch düsterer wirkenden Raum. Es ließ ihn älter aussehen, die feinen Fältchen in seinem Gesicht wurden zu tiefen Furchen. "Wenn ihr wenigstens den Kelch gefunden hättet...", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Das wäre für seine Familie wenigstens ein Trost, wenn er..." "Aber wir haben ihn doch!", rief Clary in seine Worte hinein und Jace zuckte zusammen. Irgend etwas in ihm wollte das abstreiten. Es verheimlichen. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr aushalten, als Clary ein paar Schritte auf Hodge zu machte und in ihrer Tasche herumfummelte. "Hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?", fragte sie verblüfft. Jace starrte sie an. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Der Kelch. Er hatte ihn vergessen. Vollkommen vergessen. Obwohl dieses Ding der Grund dafür war, dass Alec jetzt auf der Krankenstation war. "Ich...", murmelte er, "hab einfach noch nicht darüber nachgedacht..." Es klang dumm und plump. "Alec war mir wichtiger." Und Clary. Er sah Hodge an, der wie erstarrt am Tisch stand, einen Füllfederhalter in der Hand, als wäre er innerhalb einer Sekunde zur Statue erstarrt. Seine Hand schwebte nur Millimeter über dem Papier, wo er gerade die Nachricht an die Stillen Brüder hatte verfassen wollen. "Ihr... habt ihn?", fragte er stockend. Clary hatte das goldstrotzende Gefäß aus der Tasche gezerrt und hielt es jetzt in die Höhe. "Ja, wir haben ihn!", bestätigte sie stolz und nervös. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie jetzt damit anfangen sollte. Jace starrte den Kelch an. In diesem Moment hasste er ihn. Dieses schöne, goldglitzernde, mit Edelsteinen besetzte Ding. Er wollte ihn an die Wand schmeißen und hören, wie das Kristallglas zersprang. Hodge drehte den Kopf. Er schien nur dazu in der Lage zu sein. Der Füller entglitt seinen Fingern. "Das... ist der Kelch?", stammelte er. Sein Gesicht wurde seitlich von der Schreibtischlampe beleuchtet. Es wirkte grotesk und furchteinflößend. "Ja", sagte Jace leise. "Er war..." "Das ist jetzt unerheblich", sagte Hodge und kam auf ihn zu. Lange, kraftvolle Schritte. Er packte Jace an den Schultern und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Da war etwas... "Jace Wayland, weißt du, was du getan hast?", fragte er eindringlich. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in Jaces Fleisch. "Ich..." Jace starrte ihn an. "Was meinst du?" Hodge atmete heftig. Das Etwas in seinen Augen wurde fester. Greifbarer. Wenn es mehr Licht gegeben hätte, könnte er... "Du erinnerst mich so sehr an ihn", sagte Hodge mit Schmerz in der Stimme. Seine Finger schienen niemals wieder loslassen zu wollen. "An wen?", fragte er misstrauisch. Etwas in ihm schrie danach, die Waffe zu ziehen. Eine der Klingen, die er immer noch bei sich trug. Er riss sich zusammen. "An deinen Vater", sagte Hodge und sah auf. Jace folgte seinem Blick und sah den Raben über ihnen schweben, kleine schwarze Augen musterten ihn neugierig und viel zu wissend. "Hugin", sagte Hodge und der Rabe stieß zu. Entsetzt sah Jace, wie der Rabe auf Clary zu raste. Hodges Hände hielten ihn fest umklammert, er konnte sich nicht losreißen und griff nach den Handgelenken des älteren Mannes, während er Clarys Namen rief. Ihr Haar flog, als sie den Kopf wegdrehte, die Arme hoch riss. Der Kelch glitt aus ihren Händen, die Krallen des Raben griffen danach und er sah entsetzt, wie sie zu Boden ging. Ein Stich an seiner Kehle. Er fühlte es und schaffte es noch, Hodge anzusehen. Der alte Mann sah bedauernd aus. Seine Lippen formten noch eine Entschuldigung, während sich alles um Jace herum zu drehen begann. Seine Beine gaben nach und er fühlte sich kippen, sah die Bodendielen näher kommen. Sein letzter Gedanke war Rache. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag